Requiem of The Cursed
by Emil C
Summary: "The Chosen Line" a few in this world are born with this mark, but fewer know that this 'gift' can also become one's curse... This is the tale of the last "Chosen Group" that never gave up until they changed their own burden and turn to a brighter future.


**Emil: Hello, mina! As you might've guessed already, I'm a fan of Fairy Tail and Tales of Symphonia**

**Luke: But being fair to his own story, he decided not to let any character related to this franchise make the disclaimer...**

**Mieu: Yes! Mieu, mieu, mieu!**

**Luke: SHUT UP! YOU "THING"! -smacks Mieu in the head-**

**Emil: Hey! No bullying in my Author's Note!**

**Mieu: It's Ok! This is Master's way of telling me he loves me! He even gave me a new name!**

**Emil: Really?**

**Mieu: Yes he named me "Thing"! -smiles innoccently-**

**Emil: Luke! Being rich, young and attractive doesn't mean you can bully him! I can't believe I called you my friend!**

**Luke: C'mon, Emil-kun! -thinks again what author said- Wait are you jealous of me? -sly smile-**

**Emil: NO! Why would I be jealous of a spoiled rich Duke with tons of free time and a swarming group of fans...**

**Mieu: Don't worry Emil-kun! There's a lot of guys that always hangs around with you including Luke-kun! -smiles-**

**Emil: That is not helping, Mieu... -sigh- I'm afraid I'm just attractive to guys...**

**Luke: Awww, please! -puts a hand over my shoulder- What if I hook you up with Anise?**

**Emil: First, I'm not a pedo who loves 12 year old girls. And second, you know she's a gold digger...**

**Luke: Your point?**

**Emil: I can't afford her...**

**Luke: Well you can still hang out with me! -smiles kindly-**

**Emil, Tenebrae, Gray, Genis, Lucas and Natsu: You weird homo!**

**Luke: Hey! And what are all of you guys doing here? -points out to the others who pop out of nowhere-**

**Emil: Yeah! I told you guys I didn't want you here! And it was an order!**

**Natsu, Happy and Gray: Fairy Tail never listens to anyone!**

**Genis and Tenebrae: We were just dragged along... -sweatdrop-**

**Emil and Luke: Mieu! Disclaimer while we drag at least Natsu out of our place!**

**Natsu: HEY!**

**Mieu: Mieu, Mieu! Emil-kun does not owns Tales of Symphonia, Tales of the Abyss nor Fairy Tail... If he did, he would make Luke fall for Natalia, Gray for Lucy and make Emil Castagnier a full harem in Tales of Symphonia!**

**Emil: Oh! This is a full crossover, meaning two characters of each world will be blend together into one! For example, Gray Fullbuster/ Emil Castagnier shall be Emil Fullbuster, ne?**

**Luke: What would happen if we crossed-over Happy and Mieu...? -evil smile-**

**Happy and Mieu: Emil-kun, Luke-kun's been mean!**

**Luke: Never mind... they would be twice annoying...**

* * *

><p>Requiem of the Cursed<p>

"Earth Land Stories"

-Volume1-

Prologue:

A four year old ran playfully around his parents savoring each moment, making his way to the garden behind his house. A man on his twenties chuckled amused. "Now, Emil, don't spend too much time in the garden, come home in exactly thirty minutes." Emil nodded timidly to the man and ran towards a beautiful bed of flowers his mother planted as a birthday present for him.

"This child..." The blue haired man sighed as he entered to the house again, "He spends too much time diddling in this garden instead of learning about his role." A gorgeous woman with scarlet red hair approached the man from behind. "Now Jellal," the woman said putting her hand on the man's shoulder, "you should let our child grow as any other kid his age".

Meanwhile, Emil unbeknown to the talk that was taking place in his home enjoyed himself smelling the daisies and lilies with great curiosity. As he travelled through the garden something caught the little child's attention, "Wow! That rose is so pretty!" Emil jolted excitedly, "such a beautiful color it almost reminds me of mama's hair!"

The woman turned her back from the window and looked at her husband then went back to the kitchen to work wholeheartedly to make something special for his son's 5th birthday. "I guess she's right." The man frowned scratching the back of his head with his hand, "Emil, my son, grow strong..." the man banished behind the wooden door that led to his study.

"Almost there," The young boy sang as he left the safety of the magic circle surrounding his home and made his way to the scarlet rose on the top of the hill, "I will give this to mama and she'll be so happy!" The boy's green eyes shined full of excitement. The boy rushed to get that single flower, the flower that would represent his future...

"Honey, have you seen Emil?" The scarlet woman asked with worry on her eyes. "Don't worry sweetheart, I left him playing on the garden," Jellal said giving his wife a reassuring smile. "No he's not!" The woman retorted in a harsh way.

"What do you mean?" The man stood of his seat leaving his study followed closely by his wife. "Jellal, I have a bad feeling," the woman muttered under her breath, "I shall better go and look in the meadow!" The woman hastily ran outside the front door making her way to the opposite direction the young Emil was trying to reach the blossom.

"Emil, where are you…?" His father sighed as he stared at the retreating silhouette of his partner.

"Got it!" The little boy grinned as he took hold of a gorgeous crimson flower. "Mamma's going to be so proud of me!" The boy brimmed in joy as he made his way back to the house down the hill.

"Dad!" The child yelled at the figure of his father in the living room. "Look daddy!" The boy stopped in his tracks realizing his father wasn't alone in the house, a man in grey garments stood defiantly in front of his father. White and blue sparkles enveloped his father's aura as he glared with revulsion to the other man.

* * *

><p>"Don't you dare get close to my child or my wife!" Jellal's body shined with devastating light. "I won't let you do my child any harm," his eyes full of determination as he started chanting a spell under his breath. "This child will be safe!"<p>

"But my dear, child…" The man mocked at the blue-haired mage's outburst, "weren't you once one of my most devoted students?" The man sat down in the chair beside him. "One of the most abhorrent days of my life I must add!" Jellal growled at the mischievous man.

"My child," the man magically appeared a cup of tea by his will, "why would you say that to the man who raised you as his own?" The man mumbled taking small sips out of his tea. "Do I need to remind you?" The blue haired man said pointing straight to his right eye where an intricate patterned tattoo was. "Yes, the mark of the 'chosen line'…" The man nodded to himself as he drifted once again to his cup of tea.

"What is daddy doing with that strange man?" The little boy watched in total confusion what seemed to be a heated argument, something that hardly ever happened in the Fernandez's residence.

"I shall die before I let you hurt my family" Jellal screamed, creating a sword out of nowhere. Jellal charged against his opponent, and bellowed "You'll never get him...!"

"Excellent choice of words my child," the man's eyes glowed with an eerie aura, "never would've expect anything less from my prodigy son!" The man extended his arm towards Jellal's vane. "Now be gone!" The man cried.

* * *

><p>Light, darkness, raw power flowed from inside the house as everything in the surroundings was consumed by a dark hole of nothingness. The place where the garden stood was now in shambles as the only thing left there was the fallen figure of a man.<p>

"Daddy!" Emil ran to his father desperately trying to get to where he lay. "What happened, daddy?" Emil cried finding his father bleeding from his chest with bruises all over his body.

"Emil…" his father muttered, "thanks Martel you're alright…." His father started laughing. "It seems your old man couldn't even protect you," his father gently pressed his hand over his son's cheek, "I guess I shouldn't have tried using Etherion…"

"What do you mean, papa?" The small boy sobbed taking his father's hand between his. "Emil, listen to me very careful…" His father stated with severity in his voice. "You're meant to do great things my son," his father smiled at him, "your power will someday bring great prosperity to our world…"

"It is a shame though," his father coughed spewing blood from his mouth, "it seems I won't be able to be present when that time comes." "What are you saying, dad?" The boy's voice trembled with anguish. "You're here with me, aren't you?"

"Emil..." his father whispered with difficulty. "Just remember you will always be my son, Emil Fernandez…" And with that the careless touch of his father's hand was gone.

"Dad..." The boy's bright green eyes clouded with tears. "You can't leave me daddy!" The boy moved his father body with all his might. "You can't!" The boy yelled in pain hiding his face under his father's lifeless body.

"Look at the flower…" The boy sobbed. "Please daddy, just look at it for me…"

"Aye…" a strange voice answered from behind the boy. "Such an exquisite color, isn't it?" The man said kneeling beside the boy and picking up the flower. "Red, the color of blood and fire…"

"Who are you?" The boy growled at the man. "And what did you do to mama and papa?" The boy yelled as he tried to charge against the man in front of him.

"My, what a lively child, aren't you?" The man laughed avoiding every thrust and punches the small child tried to give to the man with ease. "Besides, I didn't do anything to those people…"

"You won't trick me!" The boy screamed trying as hard as he could to at least give one certain blow the man before him. "But I wouldn't lie to you, my child you know..."The man chuckled, "your father was once one of my most promising students."

"He was?" The boy stopped in his tracks turning to see the man face to face. "Oh, indeed." The man stopped himself nodding with his head, hiding a devious smiled that formed on his face.

"Your father," the man took a deep breath, "he knew that someday 'they' would come for you..." The man stated with a cold glare too the children, the little boy shivered at the thought of him being the reason of their parents demise. "Who's 'they', sir?" The boy quivered in fear at the ominous figure of the man in front.

"They're called the 'Church of Martel'..." The man hissed with disdain. "The sacred organization of the Goddess of our world?" The little boy gasped.

"Come now, boy." The man extended his hand to the child. "Or do you want them to get you as they did with your parents?" The man looked at the boy with extreme eagerness.

"Yes, sir..." The boy took the man's hand and followed him to a portal pentagram. "But, please call me Brain, Brain Lualdi..." The man patted the boy's head with care. "What's your name, child?" The man asked.

"Emil, sir..." The little boy stuttered as he entered the circle. "Emil Fernandez..."

"Not anymore..." The man took hold of the boy between his hands. "From now on your name shall be Aster Fullbuster," the man gazed intensely at the boy, "and I'll train you to get your revenge on your parents' death..." At that moment the circle flashed with light and banished from the wasted field taking with them the young child and the mysterious old man.

* * *

><p>"What," a brokenhearted woman stood alone in the desolated plain where once was her home, "what happened here?" The woman's eyes filled with tears in her eyes. "Jellal!" The woman ran around the ruins of her home. "Emil, where are you?" The woman's heart pounded with anguish and pain.<p>

The woman suddenly stopped staring at a figure he recognized. "No..." The woman gasped. "Jellal..." The woman moved closer to the lifeless body lying on the ground. "You can't," the woman cried with grief, "you can't leave us..."

"What?" The widow stared at a single rose placed in her husband's hand. "A scarlet rose?" Realizations stroke the redheaded woman as she turned her head from side to side. "Emil!" The woman yelled.

"Where are you?" The woman took the flower from her husband's hand. "I swear to you, my love..." The woman's kind aura turned dark and terrifying. "I will find whoever took our son and did this to you..." Her eyes blazed as a sword of flame appeared out of nowhere. "And will make them regret the instance they messed with the 'Titania'..."

* * *

><p>"Faster!" The old man said as he launched thousands of projectiles towards Aster's weak frame. "I can't take it anymore, Master!" The boy breathed heavily trying to avoid the attacks sent to him. "Not enough!" The man stated as he threw a second swarm of lightning strikes to the little boy.<p>

"But, Master..." the boy cried as he was hit by one of the magic strikes, " I can't do it..." the boy said covering the burn caused by the attack that pierced through his torso.

"Not enough!" The man yelled his whole framed shaking with anger. "No child of mine will fall down by a mere attack like that!" The man growled picking up the injured boy with his hand throwing him back to his room.

The room, or rather the cold cell, was bear with tiny windows that only a single dim ray of light shone through the bars in the window. Emil landed hard on the rough stone floor with a whimper, "I'm sorry, Master!" the boy implored to the man.

"Enough with your childish games!" The man yelled, throwing a huge thrust with his cane to his stomach. "It is about time for you to develop some magical abilities!" The old spindly man demanded as he beat him mercilessly. "You were born with the mark of 'the chosen' on your back," the man glared at the boy with shame and disgust, "yet you don't even have a back bone to defend yourself!" The man turned leaving Aster behind in the empty room cast away under the gloomy light of the moon.

"He's right," the child sobbed crouching down on his knees into a corner of the room. "It's already been two years," the boy looked into the bar window trying to remember his parents face, "two years since I last saw you..." The boy's tears flowed freely as he clenched his fist and smacked himself on the head. "It's entirely my fault!" Aster yelled out loud. "I'm a coward," the boy thrust his head to the wall over and over again, "and the worst part, Father..." The boy swallowed hard, "is that I can't even remember you..."

"Arooooooooh" An ominous howled was heard from outside Aster's cell.

Swiftly the young child woke from his slumber startled by the sound of the howl, as he walked across the shallow depths of the room where he was held in he could hear the creature's cry closer and closer to his side. Suddenly, a shadow crept from the top of the window and then everything went quiet and still once again.

"H-hello?" The boy stuttered terrified with the idea of the kind of creature that could be the owner of such ferocious yowl. The boy could see the creature standing there watching him from the top of the tinted glass, his amber eyes shined with the reflection of the moon giving the fearsome creature an appalling impression to the child in the shadows of the room.

"I know you're there!" The boy squealed noticing a long curled tail swinging from side to side touching the glass of the window. "Well," the boy sighed taking in the information with less fear, "at least he cannot get through those bars..." The boy chuckled softly turning his back to the mysterious being. "Aroooooooooo!" The same howl was heard in the resounding on the room's walls. The boy shrieked in panic noticing the noise came from inside the room.

The boy ran to the darkest corner of the room hiding his eyes with his hands, praying Martel to save him from what was certainly his end. The soft sound of the creatures steps resounded in the room closer to Aster every second, the boy trembled with fear tears flowing from his eyes. Yet, the boy could still feel those amber orbs still glaring at him, watching him, talking to him…

The child gasped as a soft touch from the creature made contact with Aster's fidgeting hand. A gentle hum came out as the creature mouth started licking the child's hand; the boy instinctively opened his eyes to face the most incredible creature he'd never seen before. "A dog?" The boy jolted as the dog barked to him nodding with its head.

Aster had found that the dog's features where less than natural, noticing the amethyst ornate the creature had in the outline of its legs and eyes and those piercing amber eyes that shined with a mischievous light. "How did you get here?" The boy inquired the beast in front of him.

"How stupid can I be…?" The boy sighed scratching the dog's ear from behind. "Trying to get an answer from a dog…" Aster muttered dropping his hands over his head. "Please forgive me, Master." The boy heard an unknown voice talk, turning his tired eyes towards the dog once again.

"D-Did you just talk to me?" The child stammered pointing his finger to a very amused dog in front of him. "But of course I can talk Master," the creature vowed before him, "please forgive me for taking so long to find you…" To the creature's surprise the child he referred to as "Master" yelled furiously at him and after a long ten minutes of shouting and crying, the boy finally fainted.

"Oh, gosh!" The boy muttered waking from his slumber. "That was the most awful dream I've ever had before…" The boy wheezed, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "I hope it wasn't related to me, Master." The same creature from last night said chuckling at the fear reflected once again in Aster's face. "You…!" The child squealed. "Who are you? What do you want?" The child said glaring at the creature.

"But, Master," the creature complained with a groan, "you were the one who called on me…"

"No, I didn't!" The boy interrupted the creature bursting out loud. "And stop calling me 'Master'!" The child said averting his eyes from the dog. "I understand…" The monster said placing a plate filled with fresh fruit in front of Aster. "I'll then take my leave." The creature vowed and turned towards the window.

Aster couldn't make out anything that was happening right in front of him; first his parents had being killed by some unknown force. Then a man who called his "father's teacher" adopted him and trained him to become a skilled fighter, which he wasn't really good at. And now a mysterious creature came to him in the middle of the night saying he called for him, this didn't make any sense the boy couldn't get a hold of the swirling memories and experiences as the creature retreated to the window…

"Wait!" The boy shook his head, not really knowing what he was doing. "Please, don't leave!" The boy stated taking the monster by its elongated tail that resembled an extra hand.

"But I would never leave you, Master." The creature chuckled bemused of the child's attitude. "Though I don't really know why you decided to come to this world like this…" The monster said taking another look at the child.

"What do you mean?" The child said tilting his head to one side and grabbing a strawberry from the plate.

"Oh," the creature sighed, "never mind the blathering of an old man." Taking a seat beside the child, "by the way my name is Tenbrae, Centurion of Darkness Tenbrae."

"Hello," the boy swallowed the last bite of the apple he just finished, "my name was Emil Fernandez…" The boy sighed in discomfort of the memories of his past. "But now," the child bemoaned, "for my own safety people call me Aster Fullbuster."

"How would thee like me to address thou, master?" The centurion inquired to the child.

"Oh," the boy blushed at being addressed in such a formal way, "you can call me Emil, Tenebrae!"

"Then, Lord Emil it is." Tenebrae smiled. "Though it would be wise to address you as, Lord Fullbuster if we're seen in public…" The monster said putting one of his paws.

"Public?" The boy stifled a laugh. "I've never left this place for over two years!"

"Why's that?" The centurion inquired. "My own safety, don't you remember?" The child innocently smiled. "Indeed." Tenebrae nodded its head not really trusting the reasons behind his captor's actions.

"Say, Tenebrae." The boy turned to find his friend sleeping on his side. "Hmm." The creature answered with a soft groan. "Why do you call me your master?" Tenebrae jumped from his pleasant state and stared in bewilderment to the child he called his master.

"Well, you see…" The creature pondered trying to figure out a way to tell the child. "You're different than other children."

"I know that!" The child smirked, lifting his shirt letting the creature see the crimson scar he held on his lower left shoulder. "This is the mark of 'the chosen line', right?"

"Ratatosk core," the creature gasped in wonder, "so you really are my master!" The centurion said with a mischievous smile. "Would you tell me a little more, please?" The child begged getting a little annoyed of the quizzical answers.

"I'm sorry, Lord Emil." Tenebrae chuckled once more. "It's just that you are a Knight of Ratatosk…"

"A what?" The child interrupted, yet again the centurion, whom didn't pass unnoticed when the creature glare at him resentfully. "Sorry, I won't talk again." The boy promised putting one of his hands on his mouth.

"A Knight of Ratatosk is a 'divine line' per say," the centurion said nonchalantly, "which role is to protect the stability of mana in the world." The boy just nodded as he remembered that much from the hours of studying with his Master Brain.

"Each Element in this world is protected by 'Summon Spirits' that are known as the incarnation of one's power," the centurion continued his lecture sitting beside Aster, "which are: Efreet, the Spirit of the Holy Fire, Sylph the Spirit of the Seven Winds, Undine the Maiden of the Mist, Gnome the Servant of Mother Earth, Volt the Godly Hammer of Thunder, Luna and Aska the Holy Pillars of Light and Shadow The Envoy of The Dark Abyss."

"And above them where the Judges of thy Land," the creature walked closer to the child, "the Master of Molecules and Matter: Maxwell the Wise…" A vision of an old man holding a staff came to Aster's memories. "And Origin: Ruler of the Summon Spirits and the very fabric of time…"

"But before this two ever took their place higher than the stars," the centurion said full of glee, "there was someone beyond the powers of the two Judges, his name was Ratatosk." The creature stated with great pride. "Ratatosk the Spirit of the Great Kharlan Tree, Keeper of the Ginnungagap, Master of us Centurions and Monsters that roam these Lands and Lord of All Summon Spirits," Tenebrae stood up prideful in front of Aster. "And you, Lord Emil," the creature finally stated, "were chosen to become his Majesty's personal guardian, a privilege even higher than serving our Master as Centurions, as we now have the duty to oblige to thy will as well…"

The boy's frame quickly loose it's color, his heart rate accelerated at an incredible speed, the child was petrified by the creature's claims; he couldn't believe what the creature just said, but more than that he didn't want to accept the fact that it was his fault that his mother and father had died, that he was trapped in this hideous cell, this 'privilege' the centurion was talking about just sounded like a curse in Aster's ears.

* * *

><p>"Child!" He heard a voice call him from outside the door. "Quickly Tenebrae! Get out of here!" The child whispered to the creature not even having a moment to digest the information the centurion gave to him a few seconds ago.<p>

"No need, Master." With that the creature banished in a cloak of darkness. "I can turn myself invisible if I please…" The centurion muttered to Aster.

Before he could say anything else the door opened with a brash sound and there the ominous presence of the old man stood glaring at the child with hatred and immeasurable rage.

"Who were you talking to?" The man demanded of the child threatening him with his staff. "N-No body!" The child frigidly answered.

"So much like your father…" The man sighed looking down to his own hand. "A terrible liar, indeed!" The man shouted freeing all his might towards the child. Aster yelled and screamed as the powerful attack of lightning and fire coursed through all his body.

"I will ask of you once more," the man coldly uttered to the trembling child, "who were you talking to?" The man said releasing another swarming attack of raw magic to the child.

"Stop!" The centurion howled stepping from the shadows. "It is I who you're looking for, am I right?" Tenebrae taunted the old man.

"A centurion!" The man gawked in amazement at the creature before him. "How amusing to find one of your kin here of all places…" The man eagerly closed to Tenebrae.

"I've been looking for you and the others for a while now," the man impressed said towering over the mythical creature, "and now I'll have you in my collection!" The man guffawed attacking the Tenbrae with a series of binding spells.

The creature moaned in pain as the magic from the old man made the creature flicker like a candle, its body disappearing slowly in front of the sobbing child. Tenebrae could easily have left him, but he had stayed to protect Aster, he knew that and it pained him to see as the mighty beast was reduced to a small orb of amethyst color enchased in a crystal bud of a lighter hue of the same piercing magenta.

"So much for a creature of legends," the man scornfully cackled, "but at least I'll make fair use of your power…" Brain muttered reaching out to the creature's core.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Aster growled glaring at the man with striking red eyes, his left hand glowing with an unfathomable power. "I am sick and tired of your crap!" The child snarled at the man creating a sword solely of ice and a thick brim of darkness.

"So the child has awakened…" The man mused himself at the child confronting him. "What shall you do about it?" The man mocked Aster as he picked Tenebrae's core with his hand.

"I will do this!" The child's aura burst with all his might. "Calling upon the lingering power between light and darkness…" The child started chanting.

"You think I'll ever let you end your spell kid?" The man said trying to get closer to the child. "W-What?" The man gasp as from out of nowhere two giant stakes of ice burst from the ground while a huge block of ice enchased the caster.

"Thy powers, absolute pierce through the hearts of the sinners," the child's eyes locked in the man in front, "from the coldest depths of these lands…"

"I won't lose to you kid," the man threatened with unwavering might. "Just as I didn't with your father!" The man yelled at the child.

"Be gone!" Aster death sentenced with a twisted smile on his lips. "Frozen Void!"

And just like that the whole construction started trembling from its very core as a cold current moved all throughout the structure freezing every living thing in a thick layer of ice and frost. The structure shook as it felt to the ground with an inhuman speed as it was absorbed in a black void that grew bigger by the second.

Aster blinked a few times before he realized what he had just done, swiftly he run to the frozen figure of the man who had kept him in his care and mercilessly killed his parents. Yet, when he took the core from the old man's pale hands he couldn't avoid to say, "thank you for everything, Master!" and then the child ran away from the door making his way out of the crumbling castle.

Finally, after what seemed hours of endless running thru the unwinding structure in front of him, Aster found an exit to the very end of the collapsing and with the last of his strength he jumped out of the building to the plains outside. The first thing Aster did was rub his hands with his eyes trying to get used to the light after years of captivity in that cold building and as the child turned to see what had been of the castle, he found nothing…

Nothing stood there as the last of the glooming ice shattered and dissolve with the wind. There the child stood staring at the nothingness with an empty sight, turning once in a while to search for any path that would lead him out of the place, but the thing that was taking the most of his mind was what had happened to his only friend, Tenebrae.

"Tenebrae," the child muttered ever so softly holding the jewel with extreme care, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you…" The child cried letting his eyes roll freely from his eyes.

"Please, don't leave me too…" The child sobbed embracing the core closer to his chest.

Just then, the orb's layer pealed of with a binding light that left Aster blind for a few seconds and when he finally recovered from the shine, there stood his friend and protector Tenbrae. The boy couldn't wait to run over his companion and hug him as if he was an oversized dog.

"Sorry for worrying you, Lord Emil." The centurion answered laying his head on the child's shoulder.

"Tenebrae," the child's eyes once again emerald green, "I'm so happy you're ok…" The child sighed in relief. "But now, where should we go?" The question lingered as an awkward silence flowed between both man and beast.

* * *

><p>After months of walking north through the Moiras River near to Luin, close to the cold ends of Flanoir the child and beast walked aimlessly again trying to run from a group of Martel Knights who came upon Tenbrae and accused them of heresy by association to the "Demon Lord" as was labeled Ratatosk in the Church's religion.<p>

"I told you," The boy sighed running as far as he could thru the thick snowstorm that befall in that region, "I could do it by myself!" The boy reprimanded his partner as he remembered how his companion's stubbornness of leaving him alone in the inn didn't sound "safe" for him.

"But, Master…" The centurion retorted. "If I hadn't interceded for you in that place," the monster said flying beside him, "you could've been trapped and encaged again!"

"And be accused of heresy is much better?" Aster chuckled turning to his friend not noticing the person in front of him.

"Ouch!" The woman jolted as Aster crashed with the woman making all her groceries fall from her bag. "I'm sorry, ma'am!" The child instinctively said picking up the food from the snow.

"A child?" The woman muttered. "What are you doing all by yourself?" The woman inquired.

"I-I…" Aster stuttered putting the bag with all the food on the ground giving a couple of small steps away from the woman.

"So you're homeless?" The boy just nodded noticing the warm smile the woman gave to the child. "The woman picked up the bag and turned her back walking away from him, but before long she stopped turning her head to him. "So would you like to live with me?" The lady's smile unaltered at the suspicious glare the child was giving her.

"And why should we trust you?" The centurion said appeared in front of the woman in an attempt to scare her away.

"Because, Tenebrae my boy," the woman said with a mischievous smile, "I know perfectly well who you are…" The woman stated handing the bag to the centurion. "And besides, I promised to your father that I would care for you Emil…"

"How…" The boy whispered. "How do you know who I am?"

"Come," the woman extended her hand to the boy, "we don't want you to catch a cold outside, do we?" The woman carefully played with the boy's bangs of hair.

"Aye," The boy smiled back at the kind lady, "but ma'am…"

"Nah," the woman shook her hand, "just call me Ur, Ur Malkovitch."

"Ur-san," the boy timidly said, "I can't use my old name anymore or I'll be targeted by…"

"The Church, ne?" The woman finished the child's sentence before him. "So, how would you like me to call you?" The lady inquired looking for her house keys as they stopped in front of a small hut on the outskirts of Flanoir.

"Pick a name, Master." The creature childishly said. "A name proud to be called…"

"A name that will stick with me for the rest of my life…" The kid mumbled. "I got it!" The kid pumped his hand towards the air. "From now on, my name is Emil Fullbuster!"

"Well Emil welcome to your new home!" The woman kindheartedly giggled opening Emil and his mythical friend a new life he would never regret to stumble in.

* * *

><p>This Story shall count with some special features, for example Skits like in ToS and Titles that will bring tons of laughter to the ones who read it:<p>

**Skit 1**

**_Trouble Gender_**

Emil: Say, Tenbrae...

Tenebrae: Yes, Lord Emil?

Emil: I've been meaning to ask you... -stares at Tenebrae- Are you a male or female?

Tenebrae: Excuse me?

Emil: I mean, you sound like a "boy"... But you don't have a-

Tenebrae: Well that is easy to answer, I'm a genderless creature, of course.

Emil: Oh! So you don't have a sex! -laughs uncomfortably-

Tenebrae: Indeed! Thought...

Emil: Hm?

Tenebrae: Though I've always considere myself a steed!

Emil: So shall I address you as one?

Tenbrae: On the other hand... -uses his powers transforming into a beautiful maiden- With my shapeshift abilities I can be the cutest girl in the town! Teehee!

Emil: Now, I'm confused! Are you a "he" or a "she"? -losing the nerve-

Tenebrae: -transforming back to normal- Only the darkness knows...! -evil smile-

Emil: (I never should've asked...)

* * *

><p><strong>Skit 2<strong>

_**A Servant's Duty**_

Tenebrae: Excuse me, Madame Ur...

Ur: Yes, Tenbrae?

Tenebrae: Would you care to idulge me, telling me why you threw that bag of groceries to my head and told me to carry it for thee?

Ur: You're my godson's bodyguard, right?

Tenebrae: In a matter of speaking... Yes, you could pressume that...

Ur: Well, I'm the child's new tutor! So If he abides my rules so do you!

Tenebrae: I'm sorry to disagree with you, madame... But my pride as a centurion won- -punched in the stomach- Ouch!

Ur: Listen to me, Tenbrae! -evil aura- When I told you, that you would follow my rules... I wasn't asking! I WAS ORDERING YOU! UNDESTOOD?

Tenebrae: Yes, ma'am!

Ur: Good! Now, let's go it's almos time for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Skit 3<strong>

**_My first__ Gift_**

Emil: Aunt Ur! Aunt Ur!

Ur: Yes, dear?

Emil: Look! I got all A's in my classes!

Ur: Congratulations! I'm so proud of you!

Tenebrae: As expected of a real Knight of Ratatosk!

Emil: Really?

Ur: I got something really special for you! -hands over a book-

Emil: "The Symphonia Eight and the Seeker of Light"! How did you know I wanted that book!

Ur: A little bird told me-! -winks at Tenebrae-

Emil: Tenebrae! Stop telling Auntie my secrets!

Ur: Now, now Emil... It's time to practice once more your artes...

Emil: Again!

Ur: C'mon, you know you like the snow!

Emil: But I don't like to train in my underwear... What happens if it becomes a habit?

Tenbrae: Now, that would be something I would love to see-! -chuckles-

Emil: Tenebrae!

* * *

><p><strong>Skit 4<strong>

**_Where are they?_**

Emil: This is great... I lost them again...

Tenebrae: What seems to be the problem, Lord Emil?

Emil: I lost my pants again... -blushes in embarassment-

Tenbrae: You, what?

Emil: I told Auntie we should stop training like that... But she never listens to me...

Tenbrae: Indeed. So now you've come with an uncanny habit I pressume! -laughs histerically-

Emil: Stop laughing! And start helping!

Tenbrae: My, how rude for a child in his underwear to address me so daintly to someone like myself!

Emil: Knock it off!

Tenebrae: Hahahahahahahaha!

Emil: (I swear sometimes he can be very spiteful...)

-Emil earned the title: Cursed Child-

Cursed Child: A title given to the one who's mere existance brought death and destruction to anywhere he goes...

* * *

><p><strong>Emil: So, did you liked it?<strong>

**Natsu: No! Where the hell am I?**

**Emil: Ok... Who the "F" let the brainless buffoon enter my place!**

**Natsu: What did you say? Half-witted ass-writter!**

**Luke: Hey! No fights in the set!**

**Natsu: Shut up, you homo!**

**Gray: Says the guy who stared at the Master's 'manhood' while cleaning up the pool...**

**Natsu: So did you, snowflake!**

**Tenbrae: My! We should tape them and sell this video to youtube!**

**Happy: Aye! And we could become millioners!**

**Anise: Anybody said "money"!**

**Luke: Ahhhhh! The gold digger! GET AWAY FROM ME!**

**Natsu: Say, Emil... why is that girl stalking the homo...?**

**Emil: Because he's filthy rich...**

**Natsu: Rich! -money sign in his eyes- Luke-sama come back! I wan to marry you!**

**Emil, Gray, Tenbrae and Happy: I always new he was all about the money...**

**Mieu: Mieu, Mieu!**

**Genis: Well I hope you enjoyed this story! Please keep helping us move on! Or else Luke-kun could be victim of the gold digger or the stupid dragon slayer...!**

**Anise and Natsu: Hey!**

**Emil: Shut up! "SUMMER"!**


End file.
